Strength
by Brinchen86
Summary: Agron is struggling, and Nasir offers what he needs the most. - The start of a collection of Agron/Nasir oneshots.
1. Strength

Title: Strength  
Summary: Agron is struggling, and Nasir offers what he needs the most.  
Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 1,139  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

The sun set, slowly approaching the distant horizon. The fiery ball of light coloured the surrounding landscape in different shades of orange and yellow. No longer did it look bald and empty now that they had left the snow-covered mountains behind. Seemingly endless forests lay before them, would offer shelter and protection from possible followers, although Nasir believed that if the Romans had still been following them, they would have found them by now.

They had brought the group to a stop a while ago. He and Agron had stood guard, watching out for possible enemies, until they had been convinced that folks could rest for the night without any harm to be expected. If there was anything this group of former slaves deserved, it was a quiet night.

Taking a deep breath, Nasir closed his eyes, allowing the comforting relief to settle in. No follower was behind them, no battle lay ahead. They had come far since they had left the battlefield with a badly injured Spartacus, who had eventually left the world for a more peaceful place.

The thought pained him of course, but Nasir was convinced that Spartacus had reached his goal. He had freed so many, had stepped up against the mighty Empire that was Rome, and would be reunited with his beloved wife now that he had left the mortal world behind.

Agron seemed to have a different opinion regarding this topic though. Spartacus would always be remembered as the hero he had been, but victory certainly wasn't supposed to feel this way.

The formerly so enjoyable relief was replaced by concern as he opened his eyes again. His lover had left the group shortly after the duty of standing guard had been taken over by others. Nasir had decided to give Agron a few moments of quiet, but now was getting worried again.

The loss of Spartacus, one of the few human beings Agron had ever trusted, was only one of several reasons that were currently upsetting the man. Every single one of them had seen a lot, knew what pain and the loss of dignity was like.

Nasir himself had been a slave for long enough to remember every moment of having to serve a dominus. No rights. He hadn't been more than a submissive piece of meat, used for his master's entertainment and pleasure.

He could also remember how a sword had been rammed into his chest, how the wound had been sealed with the burning hot tip of another one. Pain was a familiar to him.

Yet few of them had walked through the living nightmare which Agron had to experience when he had been crucified by the Romans. Nasir thanked the Gods every day for returning his loved one to his arms, but knew that the horrible memories hadn't been removed from Agron's memories with that.

Finding his partner didn't require much effort. Hidden behind a tree, Nasir watched as his lover stood over his sword, most likely after dropping it to the ground. His face was tense with frustration as he bent over, reached for the weapon and tried to pick it up. His hands closed around the hilt. He managed to lift it, managed to hold it for a while until his fingers started to tremble. He fought against it with pure determination, sweat breaking out across his forehead.

But again, his injured hand wasn't strong enough. Muscles had been damaged, Nasir assumed. Maybe, if the Gods will, they would heal enough so his lover would be able to use his hands for swordfights again. So far, that didn't seem to be an option though, and Agron was very well aware of that. The pain in the man's eyes tore right into Nasir's heart. So did the roar of utter frustration that followed.

For a moment, Nasir considered to back off, knowing that Agron's pride forbid him to show any weakness, if possible. Then again, he wasn't just a random member of an army, an unknown warrior. They had shared a closeness and connection that seemed to be unique in a world full of blood and sweat.

Quietly, slowly, Nasir made his way over to his lover. He knew Agron had noticed his presence the moment he had left his hiding place. But he didn't turn around, didn't even make an attempt at getting away from him, or at hiding how vulnerable he felt.

Following his instinct entirely now, Nasir stepped closer. He gazed up at the taller man, whose eyes willingly met his. Like so many times before, it seemed like he could stare right into his lover's soul. There was so much pain hidden beneath the surface, so much disappointment. The man, who hadn't trusted anyone for years, wouldn't ask for any kind of comfort, although he seemed to need it more than ever.

Lifting his hand, Nasir captured his partner's cheek. Gently, he brushed his thumb over the man's lips, caressing them ever so lightly. Even a moment like this, filled with so much heartache, was enough to cause an almost magical connection between them.

"I'm a fighter," Agron stated then, his voice low and rough with emotions. "The battlefield is my home. They took that away from me."

Carefully, Nasir took one of Agron's hands into his. Ever so lightly, he caressed the wound, hidden beneath a dirty layer of cloths. "You're still a warrior at heart, and will be forever," he stated. "But no longer is the battlefield your only home."

With those words, he stared up into his lover's eyes again, trying to put his thoughts into his expression and bring across what he couldn't put into words. Home was no longer a battle against Romans and against slavery. Home was also by the side of the one person who loved him more than anything else in this world, or the next.

Endlessly long moments passed until the hint of a smile lit Agron's face as he understood. "I assigned myself to protect you at all costs, yet I depend on you."

"Neither do I depend on you, nor do you on me," Nasir assured him. "My place is at your side, and I'd like to believe that yours is at mine. A protector is not what I'm seeking, and never has been."

"So you…" Agron started. His voice trailed off, but Nasir knew very well what his partner had intended to say. Was he still a strong, admirable man now that he was struggling with his injuries and depended on help?

Nasir decided against giving a vocal answer in response. Instead, he leant in and pressed a soft kiss against his lover's lips. Agron kissed back instantly, pulling him closer as he did so. They had found home at each other's side, and no challenge would dare to change that.


	2. A New Life Lies Ahead

Title: Strength: A New Life Lies Ahead  
Summary: Agron and Nasir will face their future together.  
Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
Word Count: 1,223  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

The sun was rising behind the distant mountains, causing the trees to draw long shadows on the leaf-covered ground. Fog lay upon the landscape like a thick blanket, protecting the world from the cool air that turned breath into tiny clouds. When Agron left the comforting warmth of his tent, he was greeted by nothing but the wind, gently caressing the tall fir trees, and the morning songs of nearby birds.

Standing guard didn't seem to be required out here, neither the Romans nor anyone else would try to find them out here. Hidden in the shadows, the group of former slaves finally had gotten the much desired chance to have a peaceful night without the fear that behind the next tree, an enemy might be awaiting them.

Yet Agron couldn't let go of a habit that had proved itself useful during more dangerous times. The urge to protect himself and those that depended on him was still strong. He was a fighter after all, not someone who used to hide and avoid a battle.

He sank onto a nearby tree stump, bracing himself on his knees with his elbows. Agron gritted his teeth as he fought against the pain that shot through his body at every abrupt movement. Injuries took their time to heal.

And some never would.

Victory had been within their reach. Agron had believed that for once, there was a true chance that Rome could fall. It had seemed like following Crixus had been the right and only choice for him to make. After all, the battlefield had been his home for far too long. He wasn't one to run and hide. He was used to facing his enemy to give them their well-deserved punishment.

Obviously, the Gods hadn't favoured him for once. Crixus had died, and so had many others. He had been crucified, and only saved thanks to Spartacus' deal with Crassus. Hadn't their men managed to catch the piece of shit that was Tiberius, five hundred of their best fighters would have been lost to the enemy for good.

Victory. Agron knew that Spartacus had died with the belief that they had won. Former slaves without rights had been freed and protected. This could certainly be considered as a victory. But Agron himself was eaten up by doubts more than ever. Could they have done more? And what lay ahead now?

A movement behind him interrupted Agron's thoughts. He didn't move, didn't bother to turn around, knowing when to trust his instincts. He could feel Nasir approaching more than he could hear him. It seemed to be a strange kind of gift he had developed ever since he had discovered how much the Syrian meant to him. He could sense his presence, knew when the other man was in trouble of any kind, or could be occupied elsewhere.

Nasir said nothing to announce himself. Two arms wrapped around him from behind, a chin came to rest on his shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but with an instant effect. Something deep within Agron seemed to settle down immediately. He could feel himself relaxing. Instinctively, he sank back into his lover's chest. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to enjoy the closeness and the warmth that was radiating from the other man.

Only fools fell in love: not too long ago, he had been entirely convinced of this statement. After all, one had to be fool if they dedicated themselves to another person. After the loss of his brother, Agron had decided to follow Spartacus and fight for his cause, but certainly, he wouldn't give his heart to another person again. Taking care of his own safety and newly earned freedom would require enough attention and strength. Certainly, he hadn't been prepared for the little man, who had walked into his life and had conquered his heart without his notice.

But did he regret that he had broken his own promise? Not even for the blink of an eye. Nasir provided something that had turned out to be an interesting and rather enjoyable experience. Of course, his jealousy tended to get into the way at times: he was a possessive man, and no one was allowed to cast a longing glance towards his lover. The man belonged to him, and he would do whatever he could to keep him in his arms, safe and sound.

Only fools fell in love, and when it came to Nasir, Agron was more than willing to make a fool of himself if what he was allowed to experience thanks to his lover was the reward for that. He had found some kind of home in an unexpected place, and wasn't going to leave it again. The Gods had decided to give him back to Nasir, and he wouldn't be mad enough to leave him ever again.

"Are you still troubled?" the Syrian asked quietly then, breaking the comfortable silence between the pair.

"Not as much as I used to," Agron admitted. His thoughts threatened to drift off again as he remembered that once upon a time, so many years in the past that one could almost forget such times had ever existed, he had been a little boy with a brother. He had been robbed of his freedom, had believed that ahead of him lay a life of endless fighting, of constant fear that the next battle in the arena could be his last. He had been trained to kill, had been taught to follow his dominus' wishes without a second thought, without a will of his own.

How could a man like him let go of a life which he had lived for so long? How could a man like him get used to being free? Could he ever be free in the first place?

According to Spartacus, he could. The man had fought for freedom, and Agron didn't doubt for the split of a moment that the former gladiator had been honest when voicing his gratitude for leaving the world as a free man. Who was he to decline what his friend had fought for: a cause he had fought for himself?

"What lies before us is a life that couldn't differ more from anything we used to know," he added.

"There's truth to your words," Nasir agreed. His lips brushed over his lover's neck in the whisper of a kiss. Agron shivered, instantly feeling an all too familiar longing for what else those talented lips had to offer. "Does the future frighten you?"

To his own surprise, Agron couldn't help but smile. The future that lay ahead was different and he didn't know how easily he would get used to it, how easily he could let go of old habits that had become so much part of his character. But did that frighten him?

"Not as long as I can be sure of the one who owns my heart to be by my side," he stated.

Agron could feel Nasir's smirk against his skin. Of course he could be certain of his boy's love: he had proven so on many occasions. Only fools fell in love: to him, there was no truth to this statement anymore. A new life lay ahead, so different to everything they knew, but neither of them had to face it on their own.


	3. Of Love and Desire

Title: Strength: Of Love and Desire  
Summary: Nasir thinks about his relationship with Agron, and the enjoyable details of it.  
Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
Rating/Warnings: R (for language and mild adult content)  
Word Count: 1,322  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

The rebels' camp had fallen silent a while ago. Nasir was grateful for the quiet: since Spartacus' army was growing with almost every day, quiet moments had become annoyingly rare. Now he could only hear the soft rushing of the wind outside. The flickering flames of a few candles offered just enough light for him to see the necessary.

He could already feel himself slowly dozing off, lured to sleep by the sensation of having his lover so close by his side. Warm breath was gently caressing his neck, at times making him shiver. He could feel his partner's heartbeat. The heavy weight that was partly resting on top of him provided an interesting kind of security.

Hadn't the both of them been too exhausted from days without sleep, filled with one battle following the other instead, they would've certainly added another round or two. A wicked smirk lit Nasir's face. Once more, he shivered as he let his eyes rake over his lover's exposed body.

He had seen several men in the past that had caught his attention, that had been lovely to look at. A slave though wasn't allowed to have an opinion, or even thoughts, of their own. They belonged to their dominus: body and soul.

A brief flash of guilt struck him as Nasir remembered how he had tried to kill Spartacus after the man had liberated him. He had followed an instinct, afraid of what would await him in the unknown world. At least, with his old dominus, he had been aware of what the next day would bring.

Now that he had tasted the sweetness of freedom though, Nasir knew he would never become anyone's slave again. Said unknown world was indeed scary, but had so much more to offer than he would have ever dared to imagine, especially not for himself.

Once more, his attention turned back to Agron. His smirk returned, softened though as he studied his lover a little more closely. Who'd think during a battle that the former gladiator could look so peaceful and relaxed while asleep? Nasir knew from own experience how much trust was required to sleep that deeply, especially with another person around.

What the two of them shared certainly hadn't been expected by him when Nasir had started to embrace his newfound freedom. He had heard of the myth that a strong connection and intense intimacy could develop between lovers, but hadn't believed in it.

Surely, he had felt certain tensions deep within him, had imagined and thought up fantasies, but had never believed in the possibility of any of those to become true. For far too long, he had to take care of his dominus' needs. He had almost forgotten that sex was originally meant to cause joy for both partners. It had to be done when the dominus wanted to be pleasured, and he had done his duty like he was supposed to as a good slave.

Who would have dared to imagine that some of the stories could possibly be true?

Nasir had picked up on Agron's attempts at getting in contact with him right from the start. It had only been a question of time until his stubbornness had faded, had been replaced by serious attraction and interest in the man. He couldn't deny he had really had his moments of blushing, especially when he felt those tempting waves of desire deep within him. There was something, so old and primal that he wondered where it had been hiding for all those years, and it wanted to be satisfied.

It had been satisfied eventually. Over and over again. Sighing comfortably, Nasir adjusted his position slightly. It never failed to amaze him how much in synch he and Agron were. They stood by each other's side, and knew how to read each other easily like a map.

In all possible ways. Nasir could feel himself awakening again as his thoughts started to drift off, returned to the events that had taken place just this night. Agron seemed to have memorized every bit of his body, knowing exactly which action to take to get whatever reaction he desire. He had found a little spot somewhere at the left of Nasir's left side of the neck that drove him wild, knew where to touch and where to kiss in order to either increase or ease the blazing flame of lust.

And he himself seemed to be as talented. For the first time, Nasir enjoyed to see the pleasing effect his actions had on his partner. Who would have expected that loving the person and getting intimate with them willingly would cause such a change of experience?

He loved the way Agron kissed him back, even more hungrily the more effort he put into making the first step. He loved to hear those sighs and moans that would escape his lover's lips, how impatient hands would tear down his clothes, or how nails would dig into his skin, clawing at it as if to find a hold. He took the left marks with almost more pride than his battle scars.

Blinking, Nasir forced his mind to return to the present. He could feel it again: the burning heat in the pit of his stomach. Unable to resist, he lifted his hand. Gentle fingertips brushed over Agron's cheek, then along the length of his neck. Ever so lightly, he caressed the other man's skin, brushed over scars and instantly remembered the stories that were linked to every single one of them.

The moment Agron shifted, Nasir knew he had woken up as well, despite the eyes that stayed closed. He continued his journey, caressing as much of the heated skin beneath his fingertips as he could reach.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" a sleepy voice asked then.

"How could I possibly sleep, having you so close by my side?" Nasir asked back.

Lifting his head off his chest, Agron met his gaze. Amusement flickered in his eyes, along with something else that Nasir knew only too well. He shivered again. "So you intend to say that it's my fault you're sleepless tonight?"

Nasir couldn't resist a grin as he answered, "I might to be the one who's to blame for that, as I seem to have lost all control over my thoughts. None of them are appropriate for a restful night."

Agron mirrored his smirk. "Would you mind to provide examples?"

He didn't even consider giving a vocal answer in response. Instead, Nasir leaned in as much as needed. His lips brushed over those of his lover, ever so lightly. His tongue caressed the warm flesh, teasing just enough to inflame his partner's lust. He knew Agron loved to tease as much as him, but as an impatient man, he didn't bother to deal with that more than necessary.

Like this time. His lips crashed heavily against Nasir's, in a deep, hungry kiss that sent shockwaves of desire through the younger man's body. Heated skin pressed against skin as the exchanged kisses quickly grew more urgent. Both men knew how to arouse the other to an almost painful point, with little actions like well-placed kisses and skilled hands, finding the right spots. By the time Nasir felt his lover's hard erection pressing against his thigh, he knew he couldn't keep their little game of foreplay going any longer. He wasn't going to shoot his load before things had even fully started.

"Can you understand me now?" he asked breathlessly between kisses. "How could I possibly consider sleep when my mind rather imagines how you fuck me?"

Agron's grin returned. "Who can blame you for holding such strong desire for me?"

But before Nasir could respond to his bold words, Agron pressed another heated kiss to his lips before he adjusted their position. Both men easily forgot the surrounding world as they satisfied each other's and their own need for intimacy.


End file.
